Grand Theft Auto: The Legends of Manila
|publisher = Inc. |engine = RAGE Engine |release_date = January 18, 2018 February 21, 2018 March 10, 2018 |platforms = , |ratings = |protagonist/s = Juanito Cruz Albert Richards |location = Manila City |year = 2016 }} Grand Theft Auto: The Legends of Manila ''also known as ''GTA: TLM is an installment of the [http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto Grand Theft Auto] series. The game is a part of the HD Universe and introduced the series' to the Nintendo Switch devices. It is also available for PC users. The story follows Juanito Cruz, a poor yet tough vigilante who succumbs to the world of drugs and violence within the streets of Manila, and Albert Richards, a wealthy businessman who runs the Richards Family Syndicate. The game is set in Philippines' capital, Manila City. The groundbreaking Asian expansion received praises and criticisms. It garnered a 89/100 on Metacritic, 9/10 on IGN and 91% on GameRankings. Few countries such as its host country, Philippines banned this game for months due to its offensive topics. 'Synopsis' Grand Theft Auto: The Legends of Manila ''is a very controversial take by Rockstar Games as a way of examining and enliving the drug and violent scenes which is very rampant in the Philippines. The game lets people experience the poverty and debauchery that holds the cities together; from the corrupt officials and intense local gang groups. Politics was a major player for this successor. 'Location' The setting was revealed to be outside America. For the '''second time '''in the series, Rockstar decided to leave the infamous continent and dive right into '''Asia'. Aside from Manila, they said they'll have the neighboring cities: Balanga, Quezon City, Malolos, Valenzuela City, Makati City and many more. It would also include the countryside, beaches, mountains, military bases, underwater environments etc. Manila also features the largest port in the country, making it an important shipping center. It acts as a shipping gateway between the rest of Asia and the USA on the other side of the Pacific, being one of the easternmost shipping destinations. This aspect has lead several industries to thrive in the city due to the important materials being delivered here. Manila is also an internationally renowned shopping destination, of all things. Possibly also thanks to the extremely busy and important mercantile port, not only is the Tondo District the best place to shop in all of the county, but many shopping-tourists visit the city with this as their main objective. Massive, expensive and modern malls include shops from the most popular global brands, while just outside the streets are lined with vendors who provide low-grade goods at reasonable prices. 'Plot' The game revolves around Albert Richards, son of the wealthy, highly respected and influential boss of the Richards Family Syndicate as he meets with Juanito Cruz, a young vigilante who seems to be heavily involved with drug trafficking but at the same time exposing the secrets of Albert Richards' family. Later on, they face different challenges and enemies however there is only one leader in this place; their decisions will settle everything once and for all. 'Gameplay' 'Multi-Protagonist Mode' Sometimes missions would depend on which you do first. For example, the criminal character is tasked with stealing a weapons-shipment from a group of honest cops. Either the player goes through with this mission, wherein the vigilante will hear of this and try to track down the shipment, or they choose to play as the vigilante who warns the police, resulting in the mission as the criminal being more difficult because there will be more enemies, however at the end instead of stealing the shipment, the character finds out the identity of the vigilante. At the end of the story, both characters get the same mission, and similar to the final decision in GTA 5, you have to pick which you will play as, the objective being killing the other. Both characters would have some kind of map-controlling side-objective. The criminal must expand the control of the syndicate to districts, while the vigilante would work together with honest-but-off-the-books cops to clean out districts. These would provide bonuses, forcing the player to choose: maybe prefer the vigilante, so clean out a district, but then my next mission with the criminal will be harder. Now, such an approach would provide the story team with some unique challenges. They will need to write the characters in such a way that both are relatable, or everyone will automatically pick to favor the vigilante. They will also need to write the story in a way where player immersion is not ruined by the fact that often the player will know information their character does not. 'Gang Warhttp://gtafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Nicola?action=edit&section=4' This renowned feature returns from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Just like in the previous game, there are a total of three waves of enemies the player must defeat. They are equipped with increasingly powerful weapons, depending on the overall strength and size of the territory. In the first wave, enemy gang members likely wield poor weapons such as Baseball Bats, Pistols and Micro Uzis, and can be finished easily. The second wave is slightly more difficult than the first wave as some enemy gangs will equip Machetes and MP5. The third and last wave is the most difficult as all opposing gang members now wield the AK-47 or MP5, along with cocktails of Molotovs and can easily swarm and kill the player if he doesn't take cover immediately or gets too close. Killing all three waves of the enemy will make the gang war win on the player's side and cause the territory to fall under either Richards Family's 'or '''Lion Thugs' '''control, with its own respective members beginning to wander the area. Taking over all of the other gangs' turf in the '''Northern Peninsula '''will mean that the respective gang have completely taken over the map; the player's territories will no longer be attacked. 'Drug Dealing This feature returns from the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. The player can earn money from dealing drugs by buying low and selling them for a profit. There are various ways to ensure you make a profit. Whenever you attempt to sell one or more bag(s) or drugs a green or red arrow will appear next to the icon. A green icon will indicate that you will make a profit from this transaction, while a red arrow will indicate a loss. Dealers working in different gang territories will sell or buy drugs for a much lower or higher price. 'Cellphones' Cellphones return as a Rambutan Mobile. You can reach the internet, call to schedule an activity with your accomplices, receive text messages or email that spawn missions, take pictures for missions or side missions and also restarting missions. 'Vehicles' 'Supercars & Sports Cars' *Infernus *Banshee *Comet *Cheetah 'Muscle Cars & Lowridershttp://gtafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicles_in_Danger_Zone?action=edit&section=2' *Stallion *Virgo *Dukes *Phoenix *Sentinel *Richards Sentinel *Sabre *Sabre Turbo *Blade *Vigero *Ruiner *Bucanner *Picador *Tampa *Faction *Peyote *Voodoo *Tornado *Manana *Savanna *Lion Thugs Stallion 'Vans and Trucks' *Moonbeam *Fortuner *Starex *Boxville *Rumpo *Mule *Pony 'Two Doors & Hatchbackshttp://gtafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicles_in_Danger_Zone?action=edit&section=3' *Blista *Blista Compact *Uranus *Felon GT 'Public Servicehttp://gtafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicles_in_Danger_Zone?action=edit&section=8' *Taxi *GrabTaxi *Coach *Tricycle *Pedicab *Jeepney *Ambulance 'Boatshttp://gtafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicles_in_Danger_Zone?action=edit&section=10' *Predator *Speeder *Jetmax *Tropic *Squalo *Coast Guard 'Aircrafthttp://gtafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicles_in_Danger_Zone?action=edit&section=11' *Dodo *Maverick 'Police and Militaryhttp://gtafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vehicles_in_Danger_Zone?action=edit&section=12' *Police Buffalo *Sheriff Car *Police Car *Barracks OL *Rhino *Hunter 'Weaponry' The following table lists weapons based on how the Weapon Wheel assigns them. Category:Games